Ginny's anger, a post DH story
by AmrasCulnamo
Summary: Ginny becomes angry at Harry. Accidentally curses him. Events about 2 years prior to book 7 epilogue. Based off the idea of MagickSennyo's 'After the station'.Sorry I warped your idea,I'd have asked but you weren't around. HD. M to be safe. antiginny.
1. Chapter 1

If this is received well, it will be chapter one of a 3+ chapter story. This is my first submission to but be honest. If you think it sucks then tell me, but tell me what I did wrong instead of just bitching about how terrible it is. Note: This story contains scenes of a sexual nature. While the scenes are not described in detail, gay sexual acts are mentioned and if you don't like that sort of thing then stay away.

Ginny (stupid bitch)

Ginny awoke early in the morning. She was feeling angry with herself for the night before. She had lost control, she hadn't meant to do what she did to Harry. As far as she knew, the change was irreversible. At least she didn't know how to reverse it. It was just, she loved Harry and she had thought Harry loved her too. But then she had come across him with...no! The memory was too painful. The look of bliss that had crossed his face caused her to feel both angry and sick. As she sat and thought, self righteousness took the place of her rage at Harry. Yes, she thought, he deserved what he had got. She remembered the encounter as though she were reliving it...

She was walking along a side street when she first heard it. It sounded like two people in the throes of passion. Quietly, not wanting them to know she had heard them, she crept along the corridor. But then, without meaning to, she saw them. It was Harry and Draco. Harry was on his knees and Draco was sliding his cock in and out of him. Harry, glasses askew, had a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Draco, who also looked as though he was rather enjoying himself, looked like he was about to explode.

Ginny was furious. Hadn't he, Harry, chose her? Hadn't he promised that he'd love her and her alone? Yet here he was, bottoming for Malfoy as though it were an everyday occurrence. She felt her rage and sadness swell within her, causing tears to break loose. Before she knew it, the corridor was filled with a blinding white light. After several seconds, her vision cleared enough to see the horror of what she had done. Harry and Draco were both lying side by side on the ground. Something was different though. As she looked at Harry's prone figure, she noticed it for the first time. His robes were displaying a rather ample bulge in the chest area and his hair was at least waist length. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was now a girl.

Ginny sat in bed, thinking how Harry had got what he deserved. After all, if he was going to like men he might as well be a girl, right? Right. If he liked it so much, it wouldn't be a punishment, would it? In fact, he should be damn grateful to her for helping him out. She did him a favor. Now he would have more options than Draco Malfoy. As she sat there, consumed in her own self righteousness, she didn't hear the now-female Harry come up behind her.

"Ginny, you bitch! I should fucking kill you!" screamed female Harry.

Jumping up off the bed in fright, Ginny turned to face him/her. She saw that s/he was red in the face and panting slightly. S/he was also glaring daggers and pointing a wand at Ginny. Frightened, she took a step back and cautiously took out her own wand.

"You bitch! What the fuck did you do? Whatever it is, I want you to reverse it, now!" screamed Harry.

"Harry, I-," she began.

"Don't give me your damn excuses, whore! Just fix me, now!" Harry shouted.

Ginny was terrified. She knew what she said next could work either way for her. She would either calm him/her down or enrage him/her further. "H-Harry," she began tentatively, "I-I think I can fix this. But, I don't know. It was accidental magic. I didn't mean to do this to you, I was just angry because-"

"What the fuck do you mean you think you can fix this?!" Harry yelled. "You better damn well fix it or I will fucking kill you!"

Ginny felt sure that Harry was serious about killing her. She had never seen him this angry. She knew that being able to fix it was important. Finally, she decided what she would have to do. She would have to go to the Accidental Magical Reversal Department. That was the only way. She knew that either way she would lose her husband. She didn't want the kids to through their parents being a divorce, especially with Lily and Albus Severus being so young, but she saw no alternative.

Sighing, she told Harry what her plan was. He seemed fine with this, but he guaranteed her that there would be a divorce. He also reminded her frequently that he'd kill her if this didn't work. She apparated out of the house and reappeared at the Ministry. The door guard, however, informed her that every member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad was away on assignments at the moment and none were expected back earlier than tomorrow evening.

Frustrated, she apparated back to her home and was shocked at what she saw. Harry was on his/her knees in front of a black man she thought she might recognize. She was slightly disgusted to see him/her on his/her knees sucking a strange man off. She was leering at them in disgust when she realized who the stranger was. It was Blaise Zabini, who had been a sixth year during her fifth year at Hogwarts. He was a good looking man but the fact that Harry, as a woman, was sucking him off in her own home wasn't something that she didn't think enhanced his looks.

Harry finished up before standing up and looking at Ginny with disdain in his eyes. He said, "Well, where is the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, bitch?"

"Er, Harry, they can't come until tomorrow," she said. "It's not my fault! I swear! They were all out on assignments!" She added hastily seeing his temper flaring.


	2. Chapter 2

This is part 2 of my Wrath of Ginny story. But, I've changed my mind about how I'm going to write the story. I was GOING to just tell the entire thing from Ginny's perspective. Then I decided that, somehow or another, those pro-Ginny people would find a way to see her in a more favorable light. We don't want that, now do we? Now, I'm going to tell the story from both Harry's AND Ginny's perspective. I'm not, however, going to go back every time. You'll see what I mean if you read the thing. This one, I'll start out just before I abruptly ended the last chapter, so there will be a slight overlap in the time line. Again, this story will contain sex scenes of a homosexual nature. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read it. I know I said I wouldn't write another chapter unless people said they liked it, but I haven't got any reviews. Reason I'm going on? Boredom. Please R&R. Also, I just noticed about the last chapter that I said "wasn't something that she didn't think enhanced his looks." What I meant was, "wasn't something she thought enhanced his looks." That's enough rambling from me...

---------

Harry was laughing outwardly at Ginny as he changed back into himself and called Draco. It was all part of his plan to divorce Ginny and make her think it was her fault. In a way, it was her fault. Harry hadn't been happy at all since he married her. Sure, there was sex, and that was always a good thing. But she wasn't the one he wanted to be with. His heart belonged to one person and one person only. That person was Draco Malfoy. Ever since Harry had saved Draco from burning to death, they had gotten along a lot better. Slowly their love for each other had grown, until it was too much to contain. They had been seeing each other away from their wives for years now.

Harry had wanted more though. He knew Draco's wife didn't really love him and that Draco didn't love her. They were only married at all for public and political reasons. But Ginny thought Harry loved her. At one time he may have, but those feelings had quickly faded after they had married. After about four months, Harry found himself wanting more and more to be away from her. Finally, he and Draco had come up with a plan. It was good plan, but it involved a tricky bit of magic on Harry's part.

They were going to let Ginny catch them together. They would pretend to be surprised and then Harry would transfigure himself into a female. The reason it had taken them so many years to put the plan into motion is that it had taken that long for Harry to learn to safely transfigure himself. Finally, one night he had mastered the tricky bit of magic. He had immediately changed back and apparated to Draco's home. They had celebrated all night long and fell asleep in each other's arms.

After transfiguring himself, Harry had confunded Ginny and made her think she had performed accidental magic. He had then lain on the ground and feigned unconsciousness, Draco had caused a bright flash of light and then laid beside Harry. After Ginny had left, he had donned his Invisibility Cloak and followed her quietly to their bedroom.

He had fallen asleep on the small couch by the fire, and was woken by Ginny's silent sobbing. He had felt bad for her for a few moments, until he heard her muttering about how Harry had deserved what he got. This made him so angry that all feelings of sympathy had vanished as quickly as they had appeared. He threw off the Cloak and began yelling about how she should turn him back immediately.

She had disapparated, bringing him back to current events. Just then, Draco appeared with a loud crack in front of Harry. Immediately, Harry embraced Draco and began kissing him passionately. Pulling away, Draco pulled out a small vial of a orange-gold colored liquid.

"Essence of Blaise," he said with a smile.

This was the next part of the plan. Harry was supposed to be a girl, but he still wanted Draco. Draco had said that it wouldn't make sense to catch him with a female, so he had decided to use polyjuice potion to take on the appearance of the handsome Blaise Zabini. Harry was going to change back into a girl and then make sure Ginny caught him on his knees in front of Blaise. That way, she would want to be shot of him as much as he did her.

Draco drank the polyjuice potion, and his features went through the normal melting-like process. Soon, Blaise Zabini stood in front of Harry. Laughing, Harry dropped to his knees and undid the buttons of Draco's pants. Harry pulled out Draco's cock and started playing with it, licking the length of the shaft.

After about ten minutes of sensually licking and sucking Draco, Harry heard Ginny apparate behind him. Ignoring her, he continued to suck until Draco came in his mouth. Swallowing, he stood and faced her with his hands on his hips in a very feminine pose. He was trying hard not to laugh at the look on her face, and stared with what he hoped was a look of disdain.

"Well, where is the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, bitch?" he said.

"Er, Harry, they can't come until tomorrow," she said. "It's not my fault! I swear! They were all out on assignments!" She added hastily seeing his temper flaring.

Harry was enjoying himself immensely. He loved to watch her squirm under his unwavering gaze. She was near tears again, so he knew that it was time to set the final stages of the plan into motion.

"It just so happens that Blaise here knows how to reverse the magic. He said he would do it in exchange for a blow job. I've given him that, so he's going to change me back now," said Harry.

Turning his back to Ginny, he winked to Draco. Draco raised his wand, pointed it at Harry and caused a flash of light. When the light died down, Harry stood there, looking normal. Ginny ran forward, looking relieved, but Harry stuck out his hand to stop her. She looked slightly crestfallen, but stopped nonetheless.

"Don't you touch me, bitch," said Harry, meaning every word. "Tomorrow, I'm filing for a divorce. I'm going to go live with Draco, who has agreed to take me in."

Ginny looked close to tears again but then her usual overbearing, bitchy attitude came out. "Fine you stupid bastard, but I'm keeping the kids! You'll be lucky to get visitation!" she said, causing Harry to become truly angry.

Harry may not have loved Ginny, but he did love his children. He loved his children as much as he knew his mother had loved him. He would die for them without hesitation. Telling him that the kids wouldn't be allowed to see him was the worst thing she could do.

"The kids will be allowed to choose who they want to stay with. You will not interfere in their decision. If you do, I will make sure that your life is hell," Harry said in a cold, dangerous voice.

Ginny was now looking both frightened and angry. She opened her mouth to say something when Draco cut across her, saying, "Listen, if you two are going to argue like this, I'm leaving."

Harry turned to look at him and saw that Draco was looking sympathetically at Harry. Harry knew Draco wouldn't like being told Scorpius couldn't live with him.

"I think I'll go with you, Blaise," said Harry. "I don't want to stay around her anymore."

They both disapparated, leaving behind an angry looking Ginny. A few seconds later, they were standing outside Harry's new home. It was a sizable flat, already filled with furniture. Walking inside, Harry glanced over in time to see Blaise Zabini disappearing, to be replaced by a smiling Draco.

"We did it, Harry!" he said. "You're finally free of that bitch!"

Harry wasted no time. Lunging forward, he began kissing Draco passionately. They worked their tongues around in each others mouths, and Draco was rubbing Harry's thigh. They worked their way over to the couch, shedding their clothing. Reaching the couch, Harry sat Draco down and dropped to his knees in front of him. Draco was already hard and Harry didn't hesitate to take Draco's cock into his mouth, nearly choking himself. Harry worked his tongue around Draco's head and started humming. Draco's whole body started spasming, and he bucked up into Harry's mouth, nearly choking him.

Draco laid down, and Harry climbed on top of him, positioning himself where his own cock was near Draco's mouth. Draco took Harry's cock into his mouth and then they were both shivering with pleasure. Harry started fondling Draco's balls and he felt him tense, and then Harry's mouth was filled with cum. He kept sucking until Draco was dry and flaccid.

Harry then stood up and grabbed Draco roughly by the arm. He dragged him over to the kitchen counter and bent him over. Summoning lube from a drawer, he rubbed some on two of his fingers and pushed them in Draco's arse. He then spread some on his cock and rammed it into Draco. Draco let out a sound that was a mixture of moan and scream. Harry pounded away at Draco until he came, shooting his load inside of Draco, causing him to moan once more.

"That was great, really great, Harry," said Draco.

"I know, you were great too," said Harry softly. He then kissed Draco tenderly on the lips, and they both wandered into the bedroom and lay down.

"I love you, Potter," said Draco with a smile.

"I love you too, Malfoy," said Harry, matching Draco's grin.

They fell asleep, laying in each other's arms.

To be continued...probably. Review or something.


End file.
